tvcablefandomcom_es-20200214-history
HBO
HBO (acrónimo de Home Box Office) es uno de los canales de televisión por cable y satélite más populares de Estados Unidos. Es propiedad de Time Warner y su sede central se encuentra en Nueva York. Su programación está basada en el estreno de películas ya exhibidas en cine y en películas y series de producción propia, entre las que destacan The Sopranos (Los Soprano), The Wire (Bajo Escucha), Band of Brothers (Hermanos de Sangre), The Pacific, Six Feet Under, Sex and the City (Sexo en Nueva York), True Blood (Sangre Fresca) o Game of Thrones (Juego De Tronos). Asimismo, HBO transmite peleas de boxeo bajo la denominación de HBO Boxing & B.A.D. (Boxing After Dark: Boxeando después de la oscuridad), así como otros eventos deportivos. En diciembre de 2010, el canal contaba con 28,6 millones de suscriptores en Estados Unidos, lo que le convierte en la cadena de televisión por cable y satélite con más abonados de ese país.1 HBO fue el primer canal de televisión por cable y satélite que no usaba la red de difusión terrestre de televisión habitual hasta entonces. Comenzó sus emisiones en 1965, cuando Charles Francis Dolan ganó una concesión de televisión en el bajo Manhattan. En lugar de usar cable de teléfono o microondas, comenzó a tender cable bajo las calles de Manhattan. En 1972, comenzó a usar microondas y en 1975, HBO fue la primera cadena que emitía vía satélite. Gracias a este avance, pudo transmitir en directo un encuentro de boxeo entre Muhammad Ali y Joe Frazier en Manila. En 1986, HBO también fue la primera en codificar su emisión, para que sólo la recibieran quienes pagaban por la señal. HBO también posee otros canales en Latinoamérica como HBO 2, HBO Plus, HBO Family, HBO Signature, HBO On demand MAX, Cinemax y MaxPrime, además de dos canales en HD HBO HD y MAX HD. La cadena está presente en alrededor de 150 países de todo el mundo.2 Todos los programas producidos son licenciados bajo la marca de HBO International. Historia Orígenes HBO fue el primer canal de cable y satélite creado como un canal de televisión de transmisión no terrestre. En 1965, el visionario y pionero del cable Charles Francis Dolan ganó la franquicia para construir un sistema de cable en Bajo Manhattan, Nueva York.3 El nuevo sistema, llamado Sterling Manhattan Cable por el Sr. Dolan, fue el primer sistema de cable underground urbano de los Estados Unidos. En vez de colgar el cable de los postes telefónicos, y usando antenas de microondas para recibir la señal, Sterling puso cable subterráneo bajo las calles de Manhattan, porque la señal era bloqueada por la gran cantidad de edificios altos y rascacielos. Time Life, Inc. ese mismo año compró el 20% de la compañía de Dolan. A principios de 1970, buscando nuevas fuentes de ingresos, el Sr. Dolan creó un Green channel para el que los suscriptores pagaran extra por recibir películas sin cortes y sin comerciales, así como coberturas deportivas. Para ayudarlo a dirigir su nuevo proyecto, Dolan contrató como su vicepresidente de programación a un abogado joven llamado Gerald Levin, quien tenía experiencia en contratación de películas para transmisión en televisión y eventos deportivos. Dolan presentó su idea de "Green Channel" a la gerencia de Time Life, y aunque la distribución por satélite era una posibilidad remota en esa época, él convenció a Time Life para respaldarlos, y muy pronto el "The Green Channel" se convirtió en Home Box Office el 8 de noviembre de 1972. HBO empezó a usar las microondas para alimentar su programación.4 5 6 El primer programa en transmitir por el canal de pago fue el partido de losNew York Rangers contra los Vancouver Canucks, a un sistema de canal de cable en Wilkes Barre, Pensilvania.5 También en esa noche se vio la primera película en HBO: Sometimes a Great Notion de 1971, dirigida y protagonizada por Paul Newman con Henry Fonda como co-protagonista. Sterling Manhattan Cable perdía dinero rápidamente porque la compañía tenía una pequeña base de suscriptores de 20.000 clientes en Manhattan. El socio de Dolan, Time Life Inc. ganó el control del 80% de Sterling y decidió tomar el control en la operación de Sterling Manhattan. Time Life desechó el nombre Sterling para convertirse en Manhattan Cable Television ganando control de HBO en marzo de 1973. Gerald Levin reemplazó a Dolan como Presidente y Director Ejecutivo (Chief Executive Officer) de HBO. En septiembre de 1973, Time Life Inc. completó su adquisición del servicio de pago. HBO estuvo pronto en 14 sistemas de Nueva York y Pennsylvania, pero la tasa de rotación era excepcionalmente alta. Los suscriptores solicitaban el servicio en prueba por algunas semanas, se cansaban de ver las mismas películas y cancelaban. HBO estaba luchando y algo se tenía que hacer. Cuando HBO llegó a Lawrence, Massachusetts, la idea era que los suscriptores pudieran experimentar el servicio previamente y de forma gratuita en el canal 3. Después de un mes, el servicio se movió al canal 6 y se codificó. Esta prueba se volvió popular, ganando muchos suscriptores y el concepto se extendió. (Lawrence recibe hoy HBO en el canal 301) Desarrollo (1975–1996) El 13 de diciembre de 1975, HBO se convirtió en el primer canal de televisión en transmitir su señal vía satélite, cuando retransmitió la pelea de boxeo "Thrilla in Manila" entre Muhammad Ali y Joe Frazier.7 4 El 28 de diciembre de 1981, HBO expandió su horario de programación a 24 horas al día y siete días a la semana. Cinemax era 24/7 desde el día que se registró y Showtime y The Movie Channel lo hicieron 24 horas antes. En enero de 1986, HBO también se convirtió en el primer canal de satélite en cifrar (o codificar) su señal del uso no autorizado con el sistema Videocipher II. Más tarde, HBO fue el primer canal de cable en lanzar la versión de su canal en alta definición. Originalmente HBO era parte de Time Inc. Cuando Time se unió con Warner Communications en 1989, HBO se convirtió en parte de Time Warner, que sirven como su casa matriz hoy en día. HBO también se ganó una reputación por ofrecer programación original de muy alta calidad. HBO es un servicio exclusivamente de suscripción y que no lleva publicidad u otro tipo de anuncios tradicionales. Ambos factores disminuyen la presión de HBO de disminuir aspectos o temas controvertidos en su programación, permitiendo temas explícitos, como la violencia gráfica, el sexo explícito, el lenguaje soez y el consumo de drogas. La cadena atiende aproximadamente a un tercio de los hogares de los Estados Unidos. Suscribirse a HBO puede ser relativamente costoso, ya que al suscriptor se le exige pagar por un "extra" del servicio regular incluso antes de pagar por el propio canal contratado. Alguien que suba de un paquete estándar de cable podría ver incrementada su cuenta del cable en más del 40%. Aunque la ley federal exige que un sistema de cable le permita a la persona adquirir un paquete básico de cable (canales locales) y HBO, los sistemas de cable pueden requerir el uso de una caja "convertidora" (generalmente digital) para recibir HBO. Éxito de su programación original (1997-presente) Aún en los días de V-chip, una tecnología que se exige en Estados Unidos para todos los televisores por encima de las trece pulgadas desde enero de 2000, y que permite a los padres bloquear los canales de acuerdo a sus categorías de ratings (no de teleaudiencia sino de su categoría por contenidos), los canales de HBO aún no funcionan sin editar las películas de categoría R (rated R) o programación TV-MA (apto exclusivamente para público adulto o teleaudiencia madura) durante el día, excluyendo HBO Family, que no incluye en su programación películas de categoría R y que generalmente emite películas de categoría PG-13 (rated PG-13) sólo entre las 6 p.m. y las 6 a.m. Y ya que los críticos de la televisión están obligados a seguir la programación de HBO, pero el público no, la influencia de la cadena puede estar sobreestimada. De cualquier manera, mucha de la programación de HBO ha sido reemitida en otras cadenas y emisiones de transmisión local, (generalmente después de ciertos cortes), y un gran número de éstas están también disponibles en DVD. Es interesante ver que desde que las series más exitosas de HBO, particularmente el trío de Sex and the City, The Sopranos y Six Feet Under, son transmitidas en cadenas de señal abierta en otros países, como el Reino Unido, Australia, Perú, la programación de HBO tiene el potencial de ser vista por un mayor porcentaje de la población de esos países, comparado con los Estados Unidos, debido al alto coste de HBO, muchos norteamericanos sólo ven programas de HBO en DVD o en cable básico o transmisión de programas o películas de derechos comprados por temporadas (en señal abierta), meses y hasta años después de que la cadena haya transmitido los programas. HBO tiene operaciones internacionales en Latinoamérica, República Checa, Hungría, Rumanía (y Moldavia), Polonia, Eslovenia, Croacia, Serbia, Bulgaria y el Sur de Asia (Bangladesh, India y Pakistán). También tiene una inversión temprana en SKY Network Television de Nueva Zelanda a través del canal HBO (hoy Sky Movies). HBO planea lanzar operaciones internacionales en mercados estratégicos de Europa (Francia, Reino Unido, España, Alemania e Italia) y Japón. HBO también tiene un par de joint ventures (empresas a riesgo compartido), primero con la formación de TriStar Pictures con Columbia Pictures y CBS. Columbia compró luego las dos terceras partes de los intereses del estudio. Entonces HBO fusionó su The Comedy Channel con el canal de cable HA! de Viacom para formar Comedy Central. HBO también tiene un joint venture con Liberty Media y muchas de las principales compañías de cable en Movietime channel (actualmente E!). En 1997, The Walt Disney Company y Comcast compraron el control de E!. En 2003, Viacom compró la mitad de Comedy Central Channel, que pertenecía a HBO y la fusionó con su unidad MTV Network. En 2005, HBO y New Line Cinema lanzaron Picturehouse, un distribuidor independiente de películas. HBO es el principal patrocinador del U.S. Comedy Arts Festival. Desde el 2012 HBO firmó con Universal, por lo cual comenzará a rodar filmes de esta empresa, que anteriormente se emitían en Moviecity Pack y a la vez esta pierde Dimension Films y Miramax Films. Eslóganes * 1972-1978: "Different and First" (Diferente y primero) * 1978-1982: "Don't Miss HBO" (No te pierdas HBO) * 1982-1983: "Start with Us on HBO" (Empieza con nosotros en HBO) •1983-1985: "There's No Place Like HBO" (No hay lugar como HBO) •1986-1988: "Let's All Get Together" (Reunámonos todos) •1988-1989: "Watch Us Here on HBO" (Míranos aquí en HBO) •1990-1992: "Simply The Best" ("Simplemente lo mejor" en HBO Latinoamérica - aún empleado en HBO Asia) •1992-1993: "We're HBO" ("Somos HBO") "Vive la experiencia" en HBO Latinoamérica •1993-1997: "We're Out of Town Today" ("Estamos fuera de la ciudad hoy") •1997-1998: "It's Not TV, It's HBO" (No es TV, es HBO - Utilizado desde 2001 hasta 2005 en su señal antigua de Latinoamérica HBO Olé) •1998-present: "Sunday is HBO" (Domingo es HBO) •2004-2006 : "HBO, el lugar" en HBO Latinoamérica •2006-presente: "Ve más allá" en HBO Latinoamérica Películas HBO actualmente tiene contratos exclusivos con su compañía hermana Warner Bros., con DreamWorks (que de cualquier manera ha sido comprada por Paramount) y con 20th Century Fox. Además mantiene los derechos parciales de cable por pago, de las películas producidas por Sony Pictures Entertainment (excluyendo aquellas que se hagan en asociación con Revolution Studios), y Universal Studios (junto con Rogue Pictures y Focus Features). A pesar de que New Line Cinema es también una compañía hermana de HBO, algunas de sus películas no aparecen en HBO debido a un acuerdo externo previo con su competidor Starz!. Las películas de Twentieth Century Fox, Universal y Dreamworks son transmitidas en Latinoamérica por su competidor Movie City pack. Como resultado de estos acuerdos limitados, aunque HBO posee una programación de películas de mayor éxito de taquilla en las salas de cine de todo el mundo como The Amazing Spider-Man estrenada en menos de un año de su estreno original en los cines o también el éxito de taquilla The Dark Knight Rises y The Avengers, suele llenar su programación de madrugada con recientes películas de clase B (transmitidas principalmente en los canales de MAX Y MAXPRIME y algunas de las cuales nunca serán estrenadas en salas de cines), producidas por compañías independientes menos conocidas. Por otro lado, HBO suele mostrar subruns (es decir transmisión de películas que ya fueron puestas en señal abierta) de películas para el cine de la Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures y Lionsgate. En 2003, HBO compró los derechos exclusivos para cable por pago de Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones de Fox y Lucasfilm Ltd., y durante sus primeros 18 meses de la licencia, transmitió la película sin haber sido antes transmitida ninguna versión en ningún sistema de pago por visión. HBO también tiene los derechos de su secuela, Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. Durante sus negociaciones por los derechos para el cable de Clones, se hizo un acuerdo para transmitir la saga completa, que incluía la versión reeditada o revisada para DVD de la trilogía original (Episodios IV, V'' y ''VI) y como resultado, la cadena hermana Cinemax se convertiría en la primera cadena norteamericana en transmitir las seis películas. En retribución, HBO tendrá acceso limitado a cable de pago para todas estas películas durante el año 2008, cuando Spike TV asuma los derechos de transmisión en televisión. HBO también tiene los derechos exclusivos de sus propias películas hechas bajo HBO Films. En Latinoamérica, la familia HBO traduce al español y transmite las películas originales del Disney Channel. Normalmente las películas de las que HBO tiene los derechos, también se programan en Cinemax durante el tiempo de concesión de las licencias. Desde febrero de 2011 HBO pierde en Brasil los derechos de las películas de Walt Disney Pictures (y otros estudios de su propiedad). En un principio se pensó que la compañía lanzaría su propio canal de cine Disney Cinemagico, pero a finales de 2011 se reveló que Telecine emitiría todos los títulos incluidos algunos ya estrenados en TV abierta y cable básico Canales (Estados Unidos) HBO opera siete canales multiplex, un canal de Alta Definición y un servicio de películas bajo demanda (HBO On Demand). * HBO Hit movies & first-run films, Películas originales y series exitosas originales. * HBO2 Canal secundario, presenta más películas, series exitosas y películas originales, así como películas de categoría R (rated R)(pornograficas) durante el día a diferencia de HBO. Era anteriormente conocido como HBO Plus. * HBO Comedy: Películas sentimentales y películas que hacen reír, así como retransmisiones de series cómicas y especiales de HBO. También programan películas (rated R) durante el día pero sólo transmiten especiales de comedia para adultos durante la noche. * HBO Family Películas y series que apuntan a una teleaudiencia más joven así como películas para toda la familia. Sólo transmiten películas categoría G o PG durante el día y películas 'PG-13' durante la noche. * HBO Latino Versión en español y portugués de HBO, con casa matriz en Brasil y Venezuela (para teleaudiencia hispanoparlante). Transmite producciones de HBO incluyendo series en inglés dobladas al español así como block-busters de Hollywood y películas en español. También transmite boxeo y la serie original Boxeo de oro. * HBO Signature Películas de calidad, series originales de HBO y especiales preparados principalmente para las mujeres que es el público objetivo del canal. Era antes conocido como HBO 3. * HBO Zone Pone al aire programación que apunta a una audiencia más joven, de entre los 18-35 años de edad, así como programación orientada al público adulto durante las noches. * HBO The Works HBO The Works es la contraparte del HBO primario, ofrece cine de clase B e incluso C que nunca se ha estrenado en salas de cine, generalmente películas que se emiten en festivales, hechas por directores semiprofesionales y amateurs. incluye producciones independientes de mediana y baja calidad, y series propias de bajo presupuesto, estÁ disponible solo en definición estándar, partiendo el 3 de enero en el operador de cable Comcast y luego en Verizon FiOS y Time Warner Cable. DirecTV no tiene este canal en su grilla por considerarlo de minima calidad y aceptación en el público general. Todos los canales cuentan con una transmisión simultánea en Alta Definición. HBO también ofrece en paquetes de las transmisiones de su canal principal de la costa Este y de la del Pacífico (en los EE.UU.) juntas, permitiendo a los televidentes una segunda oportunidad de ver las mismas películas y programas unas 3 horas más tarde o más temprano, dependiendo de su ubicación geográfica. Canales (Latinoamérica)editar En América Latina, HBO opera siete canales por suscripción, un canal de paquete básico, dos canales de alta definición y servicio de VOD HBO a través del paquete HBO-Max: HBO Digitaleditar HBO * Similar en características al HBO en inglés, con sellos originales y series del mismo corte, incluyendo producciones latinas. * Tiene 3 señales, 2 para Latinoamérica en idioma español, HBO Este y Oeste (a pesar del nombre los canales no tienen la misma programación en diferido) y 1 para Brasil, en portugués, con horario de programación diferente. Logo de HBO 2 HBO 2 * Canal premium similar en características a HBO pero con programación totalmente doblada en español. * Comenzó a emitir en Brasil en 2008, luego en México en 2009, en 2010 en Centroamérica y desde el 1 de marzo de 2012 en todo el continente. * Tiene 2 señales este y oeste (la primera con el horario de México exclusiva para ese país y la segunda de Argentina para toda latinoamérica). * Se diferencia de la señal de Argentina por el logo de color azul que el de la señal de México que es de color blanco. Logotipo de HBO Family HBO Family * Canal premium que sólo emite programas de corte familiar, como películas infantiles y de humor, además de dibujos animados y series para adolescentes. * Tiene 2 señales (Con horario de México para toda Latinoamérica y la otra con horario de Brasil y doblado al portugués). Logo de HBO Plus HBO Plus * Canal premium con el nombre anterior de HBO Olé 2 que se diferencia de HBO en la emisión regular de películas de Hollywood, y en ofrecer espectáculos musicales y boxeo profesional. * Tiene 2 señales Oeste y Este (la primera con el horario de México y la segunda de Argentina, con una diferencia de 3 horas con respecto a la señal oeste). Es un canal multiidioma, ya que emite su publicidad y subtítulos en español, portugués e inglés al mismo tiempo. Logo de HBO Signature HBO Signature * Transmite una selecta programación en su mayoría contenido original de HBO. El nuevo canal ofrecerá las series, miniseries, películas exclusivas para la TV y documentales que han marcado hitos en la industria, no solo por sus valores de producción sino por el talento frente y detrás de las cámaras. * Reemplazó el 1 de febrero } a la señal oeste de HBO Family. Max Digitaleditar Logotipo actual Max * Reemplazo del feed este de Cinemax, transmite mayoritariamente películas independientes de pequeñas productoras y cine internacional. * Tiene 3 señales, 2 de ellas para Latino América: Oeste y Este (la primera con el horario de México y la segunda de Argentina, con una diferencia de 3 horas con respecto a la señal oeste) y 1 para Brasil con un horario diferente. Logotipo actual MaxPrime * Canal dirigido al público masculino, con películas de acción, humor negro y programas de contenido sexual. * Tiene 2 señales Oeste y Este (la primera con el horario de México y la segunda de Argentina, con una diferencia de 3 horas con respecto a la señal oeste). Es un canal multi-idioma, ya que emite su publicidad y subtitulos en Español y Portugués al mismo tiempo. Max HD (SD) * Versión del canal Max HD, pero en definición estándar, con la misma parrilla de programación. Se caracteriza en exhibir todo su contenido sin censura, cine de estreno, programas para adultos y series con la mejor calidad. * Tiene 1 señal. Canales Básicoseditar Logotipo de Cinemax Cinemax * Transmite contenido ya exhibido por HBO, películas de los años 90 y 2000, ya estrenadas en TV abierta, además de series originales. Es un canal básico en la mayoría en los sistemas de televisión pagada. A partir de junio de 2010, el canal perdió su señal complementario con un retraso de 3 horas (Cinemax Este, que fue reemplazado por Max) y pasó oficialmente a ser un canal básico en todo el continente. * Tiene 3 feeds de programación para llegar a distintos mercados: Norte (para México y Centroamérica), Sur (Colombia y el resto del continente) y Brasil (en portugués) Canales en alta definicióneditar Logo de HBO HD HBO HD * Transmite los mismos contenidos de HBO, pero en alta definición. Logo de Max HD MAX HD * Transmite una programación similar a Maxprime con cine de acción, series exclusivas y espacios para adultos en alta definición. Otros servicioseditar HBO On Demand * Emite contenido ya exhibido en HBO, disponible en cualquier momento sin restricción de horario ni acceso en idioma español o en su lenguaje original con subtítulos, este servicio está operativo en selectos operadores que cuentan con un servicio de cable digital y VOD.